


Inevitable

by janetcarter



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: There's no point in loving someone like her.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Haunt Me" over on Tumblr.

Hamish had fallen asleep with his head against her chest. He was so peaceful, free from the stress of leadership, free from the burden of protecting someone who could no longer protect herself.

As she stroked his messy hair and studied his slack features, she wondered if he knew; how when he’d kiss her cheek or bring her little gifts or act like their relationship could be anything more than sexual, there wasn’t any point.

No matter how much she wanted him, he needed to learn before getting hurt: loving someone like her, _really_ loving, could only end in pain. 


End file.
